Heal me
by jojo.saltzman
Summary: "All of his friends were with their loved ones, enjoying the closeness while Jay felt a war going on inside his mind. Ever since coming back from the Isle, something changed within him." After Descendants 2. New/Old characters.
1. Chapter 1

Three days after the Royal Cotillion things had seemingly calmed down in Auradon. Everybody went back to their normal routine, school started up again except for Ben and Mal. The Royal couple decided to take one week off to sort of found their footing again in their relationship. At first Mal protested against it, arguing that she wanted to lay low and just be normal again meanwhile Ben insisted, fearing that something's going to overwhelm Mal once more and he didn't want to found out what would happen next. He claimed that they needed some time alone, away from anybody else, giving his best puppy eyes to his girlfriend which Mal couldn't resist. He didn't tell a soul where they were going and just grabbed Mal's hand and they were on their way right after the ceremony.

Meanwhile, the VK kids settled back to their own roles. Even though there weren't any big events coming up, Evie still doodled dress designs in her notebook for the lack of better things to do and in the evenings, she added more and more kids to her list to give to Ben when he returned. Whenever she thought about the little Dizzy, being here, living with them and safe, Evie's smile couldn't grow any bigger. And minutes that she didn't spend day dreaming, she would spend it with Doug.

As for Carlos, he asked Jane out for a date after the Cotillion and their relationship was going strong. It was still new for the both of them, Carlos never dated anyone before but he tried his hardest to be a good boyfriend and it payed off. Every morning he would wake up with a smile on his face, racing down the stairs early to grab a bouquet of flowers from the garden then running back and knocking on Jane's door. They would walk to the school hand in hand and talk about anything. They would meet up between classes and be together until the ball rang.

Even though it was the right thing to do to give up his captain position, Jay didn't know what to do with himself opposite to his other three best friends. He went to practice, stayed back for another hour to run tracks then walked back to his dorm room to find it empty every time. Carlos spent his free time with Jane these days, leaving Jay alone and without something to do. When the coach named him captain, he used to stay up late and come up with different strategies to assure his team the victory but it wasn't his job anymore and honestly, he was bored and lonely.

All of his friends were with their loved ones, enjoying the closeness while Jay felt a war going on inside his mind. Ever since coming back from the Isle, something changed within him and he couldn't point out what it was. He felt tense, angry for no apparent reason and it scared him, he used to feel like this all the time on the Isle. For example, the one day after Cotillion, Chad made the mistake of screwing up one of the daily routine at practice and slightly poked Jay in the stomach with his sword and Jay saw red.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Chad? You should know the steps in your sleep!" Jay yelled, pushing Chad with one hand against his chest, sending the boy back a couple of steps. Chad gaped at him for a second, before stepping incredibly close, almost nose to nose with Jay.

"Me? What's wrong with you? Don't you dare push me again." Chad threatened lowly. Carlos watched, wide eyed

By now the whole team was looking at them, half of them standing behind Jay and the other half behind Chad, ready to step in at any minute. Lonnie walked in the door, talking to the coach when she was the two boys in each other faces and rushed between them.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know what's his problem." Chad explained, still not taking his eyes away from Jay.

"Jay?" Lonnie asked, keeping her hands on the boys' chest.

Jay puffed in anger and knocked Lonnie's hand away from him, then stormed out of practice.

That day Jay started spending his time in the woods. Sometimes he would run until his lungs were burning, sometimes he just walked in the silence and tried not to think about anything. Occasionally it worked, and he would peacefully return to Auradon Prep, on other times he stayed until the sun set and the moon appeared.

He didn't know what was going on with him and it scared him. One moment he didn't want to see anyone while other times he was incredibly alone, wanting to be with someone. All of his friends had better things to do than to amend his slowly breaking heart and mind. So, he didn't bother them and went to the forest outside of school. He found a quiet place near the lake, sometimes enjoying the silence or screaming and running for hours until he simply couldn't anymore. The trip back to the Isle affected him more than he believed.

Tuesday was one of those days where he couldn't stand to be around anyone. As soon as the ball rang, he ran out and sprinted to his hiding place in the woods, far away from anyone. He sat down on the grass and watched the lake, listening to the birds and creatures move around him. He would sometimes throw rocks in the water, competing with himself trying to throw it further and further away every time. After spending the day alone, when the moon appeared he sneaked back in his dormitory, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Jay?" Carlos' tired voice rang loud in the silent room, making Jay flinch in the darkness. "Where were you?" He mumbled half asleep.

"I – uhm – I was thirsty. Went to get a drink." He lied quickly, shedding his clothes and slipping under the cool sheets in his underwear.

"Oh, cool." Carlos hummed and instantly fall back to sleep. Jay breathed out a relieved breath and gazed at the ceiling. He knew he needed to stop being tough and tell somebody about his feelings but he just couldn't. Everything in his body screamed at him to just swallow it down and deal with whatever's going on to make him feel this way. Eventually he closed his eyes and fall asleep.

 _He was running. Somebody was yelling behind him, chasing him. He gripped the two gold lamps in his hands and run as fast as his little legs could carry him. He reached a corner and ducked behind a dumpster, breathing heavily. The person stopped short and Jay peeked out on the side, watching as he looked to the left then to the right, debating which way the kid chose. He then growled in frustration and turned to the right, started to run down the street._

 _Little Jay smiled happily and ran down the opposite direction to his home. He reached an old, rusty building and pushed open the front window, climbing through it and landing on his feet smoothly. The place was filled with stolen items, several lamps, one bed and a couch. The air was thick with dust and one stream of light was shining through the cracked window._

" _Jay!" His father's angry, intimidating voice called out for his son and Jay jogged to his bed. He kneeled down beside his father and handed him the two lamps. He was proud of himself for steeling these lamps out right under the worker's nose and getting away._

 _Jafar's lips blossomed into a smile before excitedly sitting up in the bed and he started stroking one lamp, waiting for the genie to come out. When nothing happened, his smile faded slightly, tossing the item away before grabbing the other one. Jay watched as his eyes grew hungrier with anticipation but the lamp stayed motionless. He began to feel fear creeping in his eyes as his father's face overcame with anger._

 _When he roared with rage, Jay jumped up from the floor and backed away. Jafar threw the lamp toward Jay, nearly hitting his head and bouncing off the wall before landing on the floor with a loud clink._

" _Give me another one!" He raged at his son. Jay shook his head, lifting his hands to protect him from any more flying things coming at him._

" _I – I don – don't…" He stuttered in fear, glancing at the window, wanting to get out of the house. "That was the last o- one."_

 _Jafar pressed his lips together to keep himself from screaming at looked at his son. "You're useless! Get out and get me some more! You won't stop until you found the one. You understand me, boy?"_

" _Ye-yes. Yes." For whatever reason he couldn't move._

" _GO!"_

 _He flinched and run toward the window and jumped out._

 _/_

He woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, he clinched his chest hoping to calm down his rapidly beating heart. His body was drenched in sweat and he shivered in the cold dorm. Carlos needed freezing temperature to sleep and Jay didn't care. Now, he would like an extra blanket to keep him from getting a cold. He glanced to his bedside table to the alarm clock, reading 7:03. He needed to get up for school in about twelve minutes anyway so he climbed out of bed and get dressed. Carlos was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room and Jay envied him at the moment.

With nothing to do now that he's ready, he went down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. The building was silent and empty as he walked down the stairs and into the lunch area. As he pushed open the double door, he saw Mal and Ben sitting at a table, smiling and holding hands.

For some bizarre reason, the scene tugged on Jay's heart in a strange way. He didn't know why but he teared his attention away from the couple and mastered a smile on his lips when he saw that Mal noticed him.

"Hey, Jay." She smiled brightly, carefree. Ben turned back and waved. "Hey, man. How are you?"

"Hi." He greeted and walked closer. "I didn't know you guys were back already. When did you arrive?"

Mal puffed. "This morning. Way too early for me but this one wanted to come back to school." Mal pointed to Ben, with a teasing smile on her face. Ben rolled her eyes playfully and turned to Jay.

"I'm the King, I'm a role model for the younger generation. I can't keep missing school." He grinned at Mal while she dismissed him with a hand gesture.

"Oh, please…role model." She was the one who rolled her eyes this time.

Maybe his sour mood was caused by his dream of his childhood or it was just simply too early for this kind of affection but Jay couldn't stand the couple anymore. "I umm…Gonna go and get my breakfast."

The couple nodded, already turning back to each other while Jay walked to the craft table, collecting two slices of bread and butter. He didn't have an appetite after his dream. He lingered for a while, knowing he has to sit with Mal and Ben because if he didn't, Mal would suspect something was up. After a second, he sighed and sat down next to Ben, across from Mal.

He buttered up the bread and took a bite. "Does Evie know you're back? She couldn't shut up about you." It was true, Evie took every opportunity to express how much she missed her best friend even though they were gone for four days.

Mal smirked mischievously. "I thought about jumping on her while she's asleep but Ben talked me out of it. Said it was childish and unnecessary." She pointedly started at Ben, who shrugged.

The first time today Jay genuinely smiled. "I bet she would've loved that." He said sarcastically. "You should've done it."

Mal grinned back at him, before turning back to her boyfriend. "You see, Jay gets it. We would prank each other a lot back on the Isle. But I can't do it anymore to Evie. She would scream that I'll ruin her hair."

At the mention of his birthplace, Jay's smile slipped away. He was assaulted again with dark, cold memories of his father and how he grew up. Ben noticed his mood change.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Jay's eyes widen, he didn't realize Ben could so easily pinpoint his emotions. He watched as Mal frowned looking at him. He couldn't stand the caring stares directed at him so he shook his head and stuffed his face with his remaining breakfast.

"Nothing. I need to go." He pushed himself up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Mal questioned. "School doesn't start 'til 8:30." She checked Ben's wrist watch. "It's 7:39."

Jay smiled convincingly down at Mal. "Lonnie's been kicking my butt in practice lately so I go running before school every day. I can't get lazy, not now when we have the final competition in two months."

Mal squinted her eyes suspiciously at him but let him go. Jay smiled at the royal couple then turned around and started jogging. He wasn't exactly lying, he did want to go running but if it meant getting away from them, it was a plus.

/


	2. Chapter 2

Jay was running his tenth lap out on the field with the team behind him. The jogging that he went on frequently in the woods came in handy today because he wasn't tired. His legs grew stronger than they were before and he probably could run laps all day now. However, he thought the team would drop dead on the ground soon if Lonnie didn't tell them to stop. Their Captain was standing on the bleachers, timer in hand.

She was determined to bring up the team's running time by twenty second each before their first competition. Jay was concentrating on his breathing and keeping his pace steady but when he heard something – or somebody – hitting the grass, he looked back. Chad was face first on the ground, groaning miserably. Jay glanced at Lonnie and she blew the whistle. The team stopped before collapsing on the field, breathing heavily.

Lonnie jogged over and helped Chad on his feet. The boy wasn't injured but he was exhausted.

She sighed and yelled, "Okay, guys, practice over. Go hit the showers." The team got up with great difficulty and limped off to the locker room. Lonnie and Jay watched them with a grin.

"Do you think I'm too harsh on them?" Lonnie asked, frowningly turning toward Jay.

"No." He answered simply. "They need to get back in shape before our first match. Sure, they complain now but believe me when we win the tournament, they'll be thanking you." Jay smiled slightly before saying softly. "You're a great Captain, Lonnie. Better than I was." He said half-jokingly.

She frowned her eyebrows, disapprovingly. "What are you talking about? You were amazing, Jay." Lonnie complimented him but he shook his head. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be in the team. My mom is so proud of me." She smiled bashfully. "She and my dad are coming down to see us next week."

Jay nodded, "She should be proud. You're going to win us the trophy this year. I can feel it."

"The team is different players who work together to win. We all have to pitch in. Isn't that what Coach taught you when you first came here?"

Jay grinned "Yeah, he did. He told me that team has different parts like a body." He snickered. "I wanted to be the fist at first." The both of them chuckled before Jay turned serious.

"But then he gave me my jersey and for the first time I felt like I belonged to something good. I felt like I was important."

Lonnie smiled sadly and covered his hand with her own. "You were special. Coach saw it the minute he met you. You are a true athlete, Jay."

Jay lowered his head at the praise, gazing at the ground, not meeting Lonnie's eyes. He wasn't the best at accepting compliments from people. He usually shrugged them off because he hated being in the center of attention.

He didn't want to stay longer and with a quick nod, he turned on his heels with every intention of continue exercising.

"Where are you going?" Lonnie called out, confusedly. "The locker rooms are that way. You need to shower and change."

"Yeah, I know I stink but I want to run some more. I always stayed behind after practice for one more hour."

Lonnie frowned. "But you can't, right now. King Ben has an announcement in the auditorium in ten minutes. That's why I cut practice short."

Jay sighed in defeat. He actually liked working out alone, it cleared his head and made him forget all of his problems. Especially, his latest anger issues he experienced lately which came out of nowhere. He liked being alone and making the bad feelings go away but he couldn't do that now. He had to swallow it down and go to the announcement.

/

The auditorium was filled to the brinks with students when Jay stepped inside the doors, freshly showered and changed. He cranked his neck, trying to see over the crowed to find his friends. He caught glimpse of Carlos white, curly locks and pushed his way through the crowd to them. Carlos' back was turned toward him, standing across from Evie. Mal was nowhere to be found.

Evie saw him first. "There you are. Where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere."

He shrugged. "Practice." He said dismissively and turned to the stage, gazing at it curiously. "What do you think is the big announcement? Ben usually doesn't say speeches at school."

Carlos shook his head while Evie answered. "I tried to ask Mal but she said she doesn't know either. Ben wouldn't tell her anything just that he got the news this morning and it was top secret."

"So, it can be about anything…" Carlos commented.

"Exactly." Evie nodded, looking into Carlos' eyes. She slightly motioned to Jay with a raised eyebrow with concern shown clearly in her eyes. Carlos shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, the auditorium quieted down as King Ben appeared center stage with Mal. He was wearing his signature blue blazer with gold shirt. He stood behind the podium, with a letter in his hands. Mal stood slightly beside him. He straightened his back and confidently looked over the crowed.

"My fellow students. I am pleased to announce that the Royal couple, Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine and their son, Shai are expected to visit us this weekend for an unexpected period of time." The audience cheered loudly and started gossiping amongst each other. However, the villain kids gasped in surprise and all of them turned toward Jay.

"I ask of you to welcome them with open arms and warm smiles here in Auradon. Their son, Shai are enrolling in Auradon Prep the following Monday." He smiled over to Mal. "To welcome our guests, Princess Mal and I are holding a welcome party in school on Friday at 7 o'clock. Everybody's invited. Thank you very much. Now please, return to your classes." He grinned, stepped away the podium as the crowd cheered and grabbed Mal's hand and walked backstage.

Students around them laughed and excitedly talked about the big news while the villain kids stood with their mouth open. Jay's fists tightened as Carlos and Evie stared at him, waiting for something to happen. The student body obviously forget that Jay was Jafar's son, the enemy of Aladdin and Princess Jasmin.

"Jay – "Evie stepped forward her hand stretched out to touch his shoulder but Jay jumped back, out of reach.

"I'm fine. I'm fine…" He whispered almost like he was trying to convince himself as he backed up. He shook his head and walked out the door. Evie called out for him but he didn't listen. She looked at Carlos.

"I'm on it. Leave it to me." He promised and ran after him.

Mal came running out from backstage to Evie and they watched the boys ran out.

"Poor Jay." Evie claimed.

"The next few weeks should be interesting." Mal sighed.

/

"Jay! Hey, hey, wait up!" Carlos yelled after Jay as he found him on the tourney field, pacing back and forth.

His mind was filled with conflict emotions, swirling around. He was angry, confused and even scared. If you exclude his friends from the Isle, he was alone here. There was nobody who would stuck up for him if the royal couple decide to go after him. His father was stuck back on the island and he didn't know what to do when the royal family arrived. Maybe, they were coming for him, to took their hatred for his father out on him. And he couldn't even think about their son. Shai supposed to be the same age or younger than him.

He was so caught up in his head that Carlos' yelling didn't register as he kept pacing.

Carlos stopped before him, looking him upside down and took in his posture. His arms were crossed tightly, head bowed down, body tense.

They stood there in silence. Carlos allowed him to work it out on his own and to spoke his mind.

"Why are they coming? I mean, why now? All of a sudden?" Jay wondered out loud. "Do they plan some kind of revenge on me? I bet they're trying to kick me out of Auradon, sending be back to the Isle."

Carlos grimaced and stepped closer. "Ben wouldn't let that happen. I'm sure they're just visiting. They want to check out our place. Our palace is so much better than theirs." Carlos grinned, trying to lighten up the mood but Jay wasn't smiling.

"Do you think Ben invited them?" For the first time, he turned to look at Carlos.

Carlos shook his head. "He wouldn't do that to you. Ben's our friend, Jay."

Jay sighed. "I don't know what to do. I'm so mad at my father. He's the reason for all of this."

Carlos puffed. "Yeah, tell me about it. At least I don't have to deal with Anita's and Roger's daughter, Abigail. I'm lucky, she lives in England." He rolled his eyes playfully. He was half-kidding but secretly he was relieved he didn't have to face his mom's enemy. No matter how badly their parents treated them growing up and would be if they still had the chance, they are still their parents. Carlos and he was sure the other villain kids too, would stand up for the parents any time if someone attacked them here in Auradon. He couldn't say the same for their parents, though.

Jay laughed humorlessly, forcing his scowl to disappear from his face and tried to smile for Carlos' favor. It wouldn't be fair to take out his feelings on him when he was just trying to be there for his best friend. Above all of his problems, now this was going to happen and the most unsettling thing was he didn't know what to except. What's what made it worst. He need to know what would happen so he could be prepared. He didn't know how the Royal couple was going to react to him, walking freely in the Kingdom or how their son going to react being in the same school as him.

He needed to talk to Ben before they arrive. He needed to find out how much power or say they have in Auradon before they could do something he wasn't prepared for.


End file.
